Love Is In the Air (Along With Germs)
by TinyTiger28
Summary: Love is in the air! Unfortunately, the second thing in the air is germs causing everyone to get the flu. And right before the dance to! Watch as Ashido plays matchmaker for class 1-A, love blooms, and stupidity ensues. Rated T for Bakugo. Bakushima!Tododeku!Kamijiro!Erasermic!More! Sfw, but there is cussing.
1. Kirishima Starts the Plauge

**Author's Note**

OKAY, first things first, don't flip out over ships. I get it, not everyone ships the same people as I do, and I am perfectly fine with that, but, if I'm going to respect your ships, you're going to have to respect mine. You can comment whatever you want about the ships, as long as you're not flaming me, or being racist and rude and all that stuff, I will be perfectly happy. Second, yes, these chapter names are inspired by the Percy Jackson series. PERCY JACKSON FOR LIIIIFE! THird, this is pretty much gonna be fluff, cause I never write fluff, and I feel like I need to change that. Also this isn't going to be the peak of my writing skill. I pretty much just came up with this and decided to write it because I need to unwind a bit. And yes, my idea of unwinding is writing. IM A NERD AND IM PROUD! Fourth and finally, this isn't going to have a concrete update schedule. I'll update whenever I can, but my other fanfics take priority over this one.

I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

The class had just finished listening to a lecture about their internships, when Aizawa dropped the bomb. "Oh, and I have an important announcement, so you might want to wake up." He said pointedly, shooting a deadpan stare at Kirishima.

Kirishima was asleep at his desk. His head was leaned on his hand, drooling slightly. He didn't even stir.

"Kirishima! Fucking wake up!" Bakugo roared.

"Mm?" Kirishima mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "S'rry." He muttered, then broke into a coughing fit.

"Are you feeling okay, Kirishima?" Mina asked, shooting Kirishima a concerned look.

"Y-Yeah." He said, sniffling slightly. "Just a- a- ACHOO!" Kirishima tried to say, but was interrupted as his face practically exploded. He sniffed, and paused for a moment. "Jus' a liddle colb." He rasped.

"You sound like you're about to die." Bakugo growled bluntly.

"Ib really nuthing." Kirishima mumbled.

"Yeah, just like-" Bakugo began.

"Are you done yet?" Aizawa said, glaring at Bakugo.

Bakugo scowled and sat back in his seat. Crossing his arms, he began muttering darkly under his breath.

"Alright, the announcement. The rising stars dance is in two weeks." Aizawa said, sounding bored.

This sent the entire class into uproar. Well, aside from Kirishima, who had pretty much passed out on his desk again.

"A dance?!"

"Wow! This is gonna be epic!"

"It'll be like a school-wide party!"

"All of the girls are gonna be up for grabs!"

The last one was from Mineta. Midoriya shot a confused glance at him, who defended himself only by saying, "Well, everyone's going to want to get a date to the dance, and no one's in a relationship yet... well, as far as we know."

At this the entire class went silent.

The silence was broken by Kirishima's hand slipping out from under his head. His head dropped immediately, and slammed into the desk, producing a loud bang.

"Ow..." Kirishima mumbled, rubbing his head.

"That's it! Shitty hair, you're gonna get everyone sick! Shouldn't he go to the nurse's office or something." Bakugo growled.

"No, no, ib okay." Kirishima muttered.

Aizawa sighed. "Alright, he is acting pretty out of it. Bakugo, take him to the nurse's office."

Bakugo begrudgingly got up and walked towards the door. "C'mon Shitty hair." He grumbled.

Kirishima nodded weakly. He pushed himself out of his chair a trudged over to the door, looking half asleep as he did so. Bakugo pushed open the door for him, letting Kirishima pass through it before him.

As the two walked down the halls, Bakugo realized that Kirishima was looking a lot worse than he first thought. Dark bags hung under his eyes, and his face seemed oddly pale. Every once in a while, Kirishima would break into a coughing fit. At times like these, he could barely even walk and would lean against the wall, his entire body shaking from the force of the coughs.

The third time this happened, Bakugo groaned and grabbed Kirishima by the arm. Throwing his arm over his shoulder, he forced Kirishima to lean on him slightly. "Wha-" Kirishima mumbled. "I'm fine Bakubro. You don' need t-"

"Shitty hair, if you mumble any more stupid shit about how you don't need help... UGH. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." Bakugo grumbled.

Kirishima paused for a moment, and then, strangely enough, he giggled. "Your so manly Bakubro..."

Bakugo frowned. Kirishima was definitely an idiot that would say that kind of thing, but he wouldn't giggle like that. _He must be really out of it._ Bakugo thought, a small stab of worry in his chest. Aside from acting extremely spacey, Kirishima was roasting hot. It was clear that he had a fever.

Eventually, the two made their way to the nurse's office. Bakugo shouldered Kirishima to the other side, and pushed open the door. "Hey, Recovery girl! Kirishima's sick."

"Oh? Well, drop him off here. I'll take care of him. You get back to class." Recovery girl said.

"Do you- uh, don't need any help with him?" Bakugo mumbled, feeling strangely embarrassed.

"I can take care of him. It's probably just the flu that's been flying around UA." She replied, leading Kirishima towards one of the cots.

"Are you sure? I can get some, er-"

"He wouldn't want you missing any class for him." Recovery girl comforted.

"Alright..." Bakugo grumbled. As he left he shot one last look at Kirishima, who had already fallen asleep on the cot. He almost looked cute laying there. He looked so calm, and Bakugo's heart fluttered slightly.

 _Wait- fuck no. I'm not- I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SHITTY HAIR!_ As Bakugo turned and left, he couldn't help but think, _FUCK! I HAVE A CRUSH ON SHITTY HAIR!_


	2. Bakugo Is In Denial

After Bakugo left, the rest of the class began talking in hushed tones. Aizawa had zipped up his sleeping bag, and fallen asleep on the floor while he waited for homeroom to end.

Ashido grinned, surrounded by the remaining members of the Bakusquad, namely Denki and Sero.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I love dances!" Mina giggled. "Though, I hope Kirishima is okay."

"It's probably just that one flu that everyone's been getting. He'll be fine by the time the dance rolls around." Sero comforted.

"Yeah, he'll bounce back in a week." Denki said.

"He better! He and Bakugo have to go to the dance together!" Mina exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Denki asked, looking utterly confused.

"You'd have to be blind to not notice it. Those two are perfect for eachother! They've gotta go to the dance together." Mina whined.

"What are you, some kind of matchmaker?" Sero asked, skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am! Whenever I see a blossoming romance, I just HAVE to make sure it turns out perfectly!" Mina squealed. "I can't help it! It's just natural for me!"

Denki snorted. "But matchmaking with Bakugo? That's like trying to get Todoroki to smile! Impossible!"

"I don't know. Kirishima and Bakugo are pretty close." Sero mused.

"See! Sero gets it!" Mina whined. "They're perfect for eachother!"

"But we shouldn't mess around with their love lives!" Sero said quickly. "For one, it's rude, and two, Bakugo would kill us if he found out."

"Oh come on! Bakugo won't find out if we just happen to push Kirishima in the right direction..." Mina said, nervously tapping two of her fingers together.

"You're not roping me into this Mina. I'm not planning on getting blown up this week, or next week, for that matter." Sero retorted.

"Not even for friendship?" Mina pouted.

Sero sighed, "What do you have in mind anyway?"

"Nothing yet, but I'll come up with something." Mina mused.

"Oh boy." Sero said, pinching his nose in between two of his fingers. "This is gonna be a long two weeks, isn't it?"

* * *

The bell rang, announcing the end of the school day. Bakugo immediately left the classroom, shoving his hands into his pockets as he did. Scowling, he made his way to the nurse's office.

As he walked down the halls, his thoughts whirling around his head. He couldn't take his mind off of Kirishima. It was like watching a game of tennis. That is, if the ball was on fire, and the net was made of explosives.

 _I do NOT have a crush on shitty hair._

 _Yes you do._

 _No I don't!_

 _Then what's that fluttery feeling you get whenever you think about him?_

 _It's just because he annoys me!_

 _Yeah, because fluttery feelings is definitely what you get when you hate someone._

 _We're just friends!_

 _Yeah, because that's all he'll ever think you are, Bakubro_

 _Shut up._

Bakugo sighed, rubbing his eyes as if this could push away his thoughts. He spotted the nurse's office a few feet ahead, but as he walked, he realized that he heard a voice. A familiar voice.

"Is he okay?"

Deku. Deku was in the nurse's office.

There was a spark of anger in the back of Bakugo's brain. A spark that quickly kindled into a flame.

In other words, Bakugo was pissed.

He didn't know why he was pissed, only that he was. Well, he did know why, but he wouldn't admit it.

Scowling, Bakugo pushed open the door. He found that Deku was talking to Recovery girl, standing nearby Kirishima. "Hey. I'm here to see how Shitty hair is doing." Bakugo growled lowly.

Recovery girl turned to Bakugo and smiled. "Oh, Midoriya here was just asking about that! Kirishima has a pretty bad fever, and I don't think he'll be able to attend class for a little while. I've given him some Advil to help with the fever, but there isn't much else I can do. The best thing for him right now would be rest, but he's going to need some help getting back to the dorms."

"I can take him." Bakugo said quickly.

"Do you- er, need help?" Deku asked, looking extremely nervous.

"No." Bakugo curtly snarled back, his scowl deepening.

Next to them, Kirishima muttered, "Thas mean Bakubro."

Bakugo groaned, "Shut up, Kiri."

"Kiri? I didn' know we were that close." Kirishima giggled.

"Shut up, Shitty hair." Bakugo growled, his face growing hot. "And get up, we're going to the dorms."

"Okie dokie Bakubro." Kirishima mumbled tiredly, staring blankly at the wall.

Deku hesitantly tapped Kirishima on the shoulder, who blinked confusedly for a second. "Kirishima, we're going to go to the dorms now." He said soothingly, "You have to stand up."

"Oh, righ'" Kirishima mumbled, allowing himself to be led towards Bakugo. He got about half a foot, then tripped and fell onto him. Bakugo sighed, and moved Kirishima so that he was leaning on his shoulder.

"Shit, you're really heavy." Bakugo muttered. 'I don't think I'll be able to carry him all the way to Height's Alliance.' "Get his other side, Deku." He growled, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Deku blinked, startled. "I- uh- yeah, sure!" He stammered quickly, darting over to Kirishima's left side.

Once again, sparks of annoyance shot off in the back of Bakugo's mind. No, not sparks. Gasoline. There was gasoline getting poured onto the fire. And perhaps nitroglycerin.

In other words, Bakugo was even more pissed.

* * *

Eventually, Bakugo and Deku managed to drag Kirishima to the Height's Alliance. When they entered the building, they were swarmed by worried members of class 1-A, all fawning over Kirishima.

Bakugo was slowly getting more and more pissed.

"Don't crowd him, you fucking idiots." He growled, gently placing Kirishima on the couch.

As the crowd thinned, Kirishima groaned.

He wiped his hand across his forehead. It came back drenched in sweat. Everything felt hot, like he had drank liquid fire. His mind felt foggy, with his thoughts sluggishly crawling about his brain. He found himself wondering why there were a bunch of people surrounding him.

Kirishima tried to get up, but a firm hand pushed him back down. "Wuz goin' on?" He mumbled, the words coming out much raspier than he intended.

He heard a voice, which sounded a lot like Bakugo. Kirishima was too tired to tell exactly what the voice was saying, but it sounded a lot like, "Back the fuck off, or else your guts will be covering the school." The crowd backed away. Kirishima saw Bakugo place something on his head, which felt cool. Like a cold breeze on a hot day.

A warmth blossomed in Kirishima's chest. It wasn't the uncomfortable heat that was roasting his insides, but a comforting warmth. A hugs, kisses, and puppies kind of warmth.

And, with that, Kirishima's eyelids grew heavy. Between the coolness on his head, and the warmth in his chest, he was lulled to sleep within a few minutes.


	3. ANNOUNCMENT: This is it

Hi.

I'm really sorry, and I know this is sudden, but I'm leaving fanfiction dot net. The glitches have just driven me up the wall, and I can't take it anymore. I'm abandoning this account and heading to AO3. My username is TinyTiger28 there too.

Unfortunately, I'm also abandoning most of the fics I have here too. I might do a rewrite of this someday, but until then, this is the end. I am extremely sorry, but I've lost my fire for most of the fics on here, and I can't force myself to write things I don't want to write and still make good content.

If you're interested in what I write, great, follow me to AO3 and I'll see you there. If not, I completely understand, and it's been a fun time, and I'm sorry it's ending this way. I am deeply sorry for doing this, but what has to be done has to be done.


End file.
